The Tactician Dating Game
by Tressimir
Summary: Inigo's womanizing ends up forcing him into a date with the Shepherd's most unpredictable member. Morgan's eccentricities are infuriating, terrifying... and charming. Request from a friend of mine, InigoxF!Morgan. Rated due to innuendo and my potential overcompensation for it.


"Hey, Iniiiiiigo!" That voice was one he could never forget, even should he want to. It was burned into his mind to the point that he heard it in his dreams. As he turned to the source of the voice, he spotted a short, pretty girl with crimson hair running toward him as her coat flapped behind her.

The aspiring dancer winced both at who was running toward him and the fact that her call meant that everyone nearby would know she was coming for him. "Hello, Morgan. Is there something I can do for you?" He immediately went on his guard; the amnesiac girl was completely unpredictable. In the four previous times she'd done this, he'd ended up with a bear hug, a playful kiss, and two blows to the head with the heel of her hand. She was surprisingly strong too, given the fact that her parents were the Grand Tactician of Ylisse and the more skilled of the previous generation's pegasus knights.

"Wanna take me out? You've been looking lonely ever since that merchant girl turned you down a few days ago, so I figured I'd hang out with you for a while!" Morgan's carefree smile did nothing to ease his mind, given her propensity for completely random actions.

Before he could think of a way to respectfully decline, a sudden realization hit Inigo right in the brain. "Wait, how do you know about what happened with that girl?"

The tactician-in-training waved a hand airily as she answered, "I was in a bush watching you. But that doesn't matter – I'm willing to go on a date with you, so why not accept? I mean, I'm cute, right?" It was times like this that Inigo questioned Morgan's sanity, with her open and completely unrepentant admission of spying on him trying to pick up girls.

"Y-Yes, you're cute, but I'm afraid I…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, interrupted by Morgan's pitiable sniffle and the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "P-Please don't do that! Don't start crying! I just know that Severa's going to walk in and beat me halfway to the gods' arms for making her little sister cry! I'll take you out for dinner, anything, just please stop crying!"

Instantly the tears and the sniffling stopped, Morgan's cheerfulness returning as if it had never gone. "Great! I'm expecting you to honor that promise. Now let's go!" She grabbed his arm and began literally dragging him away, forcing him to stumble along for a bit before he managed to adjust his pace to hers.

_Normally, a three-course meal is split evenly between everyone eating,_ Inigo thought to himself as Morgan consumed half his portion of everything in addition to her own, stuffing so much food into her face that it was a miracle she managed to stay so slim and petite. "Enjoying yourself, Morgan?" He asked tiredly, exhausted just from watching the girl eat.

The seafood skewer she was eating disappeared in roughly three seconds before Morgan replied, "You know it! I love going on dates with you, Inigo. I'd never be able to afford this myself; Mother and Father don't seem to trust me with money, not since I bought Severa that dress she really wanted with the funds that were supposed to go to the blacksmith. I mean, yeah, it was a mistake, but that was _one time_!"

"I'm not sure buying you dinner and having you still eat half of mine is considered a 'date.' I think 'freeloading' would be a better example, especially since you essentially coerced me into it." He didn't have many sarcastic moments, but if anyone could put him in that mode, it was Morgan.

The younger girl's response was an exaggerated pout as she protested, "Of course it's a date! I get a free dinner, you get to spend time with a pretty girl. What else would you call it?"

Inigo sighed and glanced to the side before muttering just loud enough for her to hear, "I can think of a few terms, but they all mean the same thing."

"Well, maybe I'll tell Severa how great it works, and what you're implying about me." A mischievous grin touched Morgan's lips as the blood drained from Inigo's face, waiting to enjoy the moment before adding, "But I can keep quiet if you buy me one more thing."

"I'll buy it, I'll buy you anything, just _don't tell Severa_!" The dancer was in full-blown panic mode now, knowing that if his ill-chosen words got out, he wouldn't last a night – if Severa didn't beat him to death, Robin and Cordelia would, and he'd honestly prefer Severa. Her execution would likely be less painful.

Morgan leaned over the table and whispered in Inigo's ear, causing his terror-whitened face to immediately go red. "I-I'm sorry, you want me to buy you what?" She repeated her request, followed by Inigo's groan of realization that he was likely to die no matter what. "…Alright, but please don't tell anyone that I bought it for you. No one will take it well. Let's go." After paying the tavern's meal bill, the two left for a nearby dress shop, where Morgan picked out the item she'd had her eye on and went to try it on. Despite knowing it couldn't turn out well, he felt compelled to check on her after twenty minutes passed without her emerging from the changing room.

What he found was Morgan looking in a mirror and judging her appearance in the dress she'd picked up – something that fit her well but more resembled Tharja's typical outfit than anything Robin or Cordelia would ever even consider letting her wear. Her eyes brightened as she spotted Inigo in the mirror and turned to face him, striking a pose and asking, "How do I look, Inigo?"

The first thing the young man did was check and make sure his nose hadn't sprung a sanguine leak, followed by actually responding to Morgan's question. "Y-You look… Wow. Please don't tell anyone about this, or I'm going to get lynched for buying you something so… Yes. Let me know when you're ready to buy it and let's go." He fled perhaps a little faster than was dignified, both for the sake of propriety and the fact that his nose would definitely start bleeding if he looked at Morgan wearing that too much longer.

A few minutes later, the neophyte tactician reemerged in her usual outfit, the dress folded into a bundle. Inigo hurriedly handed over the gold to the shopkeeper, who grinned and commented, "Planning a fun night?" Inigo blanched and Morgan had the decency to look embarrassed, which was more than her hapless victim anticipated.

As the duo made their way back to camp, Morgan held her new dress under her coat to prevent anyone from commenting on it. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks, Inigo!"

"N-No problem. Just remember, please…" He sounded desperate even to himself, but in this case he didn't consider it a threat to his manhood at all; rather, it was a precaution to ensure his survival.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone anything. I'll only let one person see me wearing this, and it won't be a surprise." Morgan giggled happily at the dumbstruck look on Inigo's face. "You get it now! Gold star for comprehension. Yeah, I wanted this for when we're alone – I didn't own anything 'sexy' before now, so I needed something. I haven't been teasing when I said I love you in the past, you know!"

Before she could run off, Inigo grasped her arm and pulled her closer to him instead. "You could've said something! I thought you were trying to extort me this entire time, but you were just teasing me!" The girl looked as though she was going to reply, but a heated kiss completely negated anything she was going to say. When the two finally parted, the dancer commented, "Please make sure Severa and your parents know that this feeling is mutual; I want to enjoy our time together as long as possible."

"I'll make it clear. Oh yeah, I started practicing my own dance a while back, and you're going to looooooove it!" She was still the same blissfully cheerful, completely unpredictable Morgan he'd known before, but that was part of her charm. Every day was a new adventure, and Morgan-style shenanigans were heaven compared to the terrible Grima-ruled future. Inigo had another reason to fight to the finish.


End file.
